Changes in usage patterns by customers of mobile wireless communications services, with an increased emphasis on smart phone-based data traffic as opposed to voice, have placed unprecedented demand upon underlying physical network infrastructures that support such services. Proliferation of smart phones, and their subsequent use to carry out high volume/data-rate communications—including streaming video transmissions—has resulted in exponential growth in the volume of data flowing over wireless networks. The substantial increased data transmission volume via existing physical networks is challenging the capabilities of the infrastructure to a degree that was not contemplated when mobile wireless services were primarily used to support voice communications. The increased volume of data communications presents a challenge for service providers who must ensure reliable mobile wireless service for most, if not all, users.
Moreover, users have become accustomed to receiving mobile wireless service at unprecedented levels of quality and reliability. The high degree of reliability achieved by mobile wireless services has resulted in many mobile wireless subscribers foregoing conventional landline service. Such subscribers rely wholly upon mobile wireless service to meet their communication needs, or at least to meet their voice communications needs. Given the increased reliance of subscribers, it is imperative for the underlying mobile wireless network infrastructure to be properly maintained. When parts of the mobile wireless network infrastructure are unable to adequately support subscriber needs at particular locations in the network, such parts (e.g., cell sites or portions thereof) must be quickly identified. Thereafter, the cause(s) of the identified performance failure need to be identified and addressed. However, identifying the cause of poor data transmission service and the remedy for the poor service is not a trivial endeavor.